


I Am Screwed

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Love is in the air. Brian is ready to take his relationship with Justin to the next level. I wrote this for those who were expecting my fiction Will It Work? to have an ending like this one.





	I Am Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Cynthia couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face, her boss and his lover had locked themselves in Brian’s office over an hour ago. He had asked her to hold all calls until further notice. The blinds were low. She knew what they were up to and probably half of the agency did as well. Now that he was the boss who cared if he indulged regularly in sex during his work hours. Not her since Brian was always so much nicer to her afterward. She heard the door clicked open and looked over her computer screen to see the two lovers emerging, both looking a bit dishevelled. They kissed and exchanged their usual later. Justin strolled gleefully to the entrance and took one last glance over his shoulder at his lover. Brian had his head bowed and a sated grin. “Go back to work now. I don’t pay you to keep score on my sex life.” Brian snapped bringing her out of her reverie.

He strode back in his office and went to sit behind his desk. She followed him in and sat on the chair facing the table. She brushed aside the explicit pictures of what she imagined the two men had just been doing on it just a couple of minutes ago. “When are you going to make an honest man of him?” she asked obviously expecting a serious answer. “You two are behaving like an illicit couple having an affair, sneaking in sex behind the back of your official partners.”

“We are not some het couple, Cynthia, we’re queers which means that I fuck whoever I want whenever and wherever. Got a problem with that. The door is there, feel free to walk out of it at your earliest convenience.” Brian stated matter-of-factly.

“It’s not what I meant sorry it came across sounding as if I mind. I think it’s pretty hot that after 5 years together you’re still lusting so badly for each other. I’d love to have that. Seems like routine has now hold on you. I wish I couldn’t look at my partner without feeling the urge to rip his clothes off. Maybe if I had a closed office….” She didn’t try and cover the tone of envy in her voice. 

“Is that what this is all about? Well forget it, girl you are not using my office to spice up your sex life. And you are so not getting your private office either.” He was sounding amused now. 

“Don’t you think it’s time you took a step forward in your relationship. I know how afraid you are of commitment and how you think marriage is a poor excuse straight people use to get laid. It’s just so obvious you love him and correct me if I am wrong but you have been monogamous for almost a year now, haven’t you. You may not like it but theoretically you are as committed as you can get. So what’s stopping you from making it official.” She had made her point and he had kept nodding while she did so, acquiescing even.

“How am I supposed to do that? For the past 5 years I have been rambling on how he shouldn’t expect me to love him let alone marrying him. Have you got any idea how scared shitless I was the first time I declared my love? It was the scariest moment of my life. ‘I love you’ three little words yet they terrified me until I couldn’t keep them in any longer. I was so relieved when I finally fished the courage to affirm them and he didn’t poke fun at me or called me a liar. He beamed up at me. I had never seen him happier and more proud of me. I never thought I’d dare to but obviously he was just waiting for me to be ready. He is way more confident in me than I am on the sentimental front.” He was pouring his heart out to his assistant. How more pathetic could he get? She had caught him still very mellowed by his orgasm, all his defence walls were down. Not that she ignored all he had just admitted. He had simply never voiced them. 

“There’s nothing wrong in changing your tune. It’s not like you haven’t done that before. Just go for it, Boss. Have I already told you how sexy a man wearing a wedding band is?” she gasped. He shrugged his shoulder at her last comment. So wearing a ring would make him hotter. He could live with that.

 

“Cynthia,” Brian called through the intercom “can you come in my office.”

She went in with her pen and pad expecting him to give her instructions or dictate a letter. 

“Close the door, will you and take a seat.” He motioned toward the chair. His nerves were in a twist and it showed. He was fidgeting around, shuffling the files on his desk, pretending to classify them.

“I want your advice concerning what we discussed last Tuesday.” He was trying to feign a casual business tone. 

“I’d be glad to help, boss.” “First of all everything said in here today has to stay confidential. No gossiping at the water fountain. Understood.” Now he sounded like a general ready to launch a surprise air raid. “Sir, yes Sir.” Cynthia clicked her heels and gave him a salute. “Are you making fun of me somehow, Cynthia?” “Not at all but you sound so damn serious. Have I ever betrayed your trust in all the years we have worked together?” “No, of course not. But I know that women get carried away when they receive good materials. If you should ever feel that it’s too much to handle and you want to spill, it’ll be in your best interest not to.” She knew he wasn’t kidding. If the smallest word got out she’d be dead.

“So you’re going to propose. I take it you haven’t done it yet otherwise you wouldn’t require me to play Agony Aunt, would you.” She spoke up. She clearly had the upper hand. 

“How do you think I should play it?” “Definitively not in your asshole, couldn’t give a shit way.” “That much I had figured.” “This kind of offer calls for romanticism.” “You mean like candlelit dinner in a fine restaurant and me dropping on one knee between main course and dessert saying ‘Justin Taylor, will you marry me’.” 

“Don’t forget to get the diamond ring out of your jacket’s pocket when you are kneeling.” She burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” 

“He’d probably think that you’re drugged out of your mind or worse that you’ve gone completely berserk. You don’t want to risk getting institutionalized, do you.” We were both laughing hard. It took us a while to calm down and be able to talk again. 

“You’re right it’s tacky.” He confessed.  
“Far to out of character.” She added.

“I’ll go with plan B then. First I fuck him senseless then while we’re lying side by side in bed I drop the bomb. What do you reckon, Cyn?” I wasn’t sure this plan was good either. Justin and I always have our most serious conversation when we’re well fucked. 

“That’s more like you. Shoot first speak after. And what about the ring? Have you chosen it yet? I’d die to see the type of engagement ring fags give?”

“Wish I’d known myself? Do I even have to get one? I don’t have to get through with this, do I.” He was asking more to himself than his assistant.

“Are you chickening out already? I always thought you had more balls than that.” She was hiding her disappointment. “ But then I guess it’s better to call it off before you even proposed. You’d both be spared an irremediably broken heart.” She didn’t want to push him to do something he wasn’t sure of. But she so desired to help him clear his doubts. “You know it’s human to be scared when you’re about to make one of the most important decision of your life. I really think you should do it. Maybe not in a big ceremony maybe you could just have a lawyer draw up a contract and sign it in private. You gotta do something. What if anything happened to one of you the other would be left with nothing?” She hoped she had gotten her point across. She didn’t want to remind him of his recent brush his cancer. If he had died Justin would have had no right to keep the loft or to claim any of Brian’s legacy. She didn’t know Brian’s family very well but she was sure they wouldn’t have been very considerate towards Justin.

“You’re right. So I’d better start ring shopping…”

“Do you know Justin’s size?” She cut me. “ 8,5 inches ” “Not his dick his ring finger, dumb-ass.” she clearly didn’t appreciate my joke. “No actually I don’t. How am I supposed to know that? It’s not like I can measure it without raising his suspicion. I hoped that if it fitted me it would fit him.” The way she nodded her head no I understood my assumption was wrong. “I am sure you’ll think of something.” She asserted. 

“ We’re not much farther, are we Cyn.” Brian observed. “Uh Uh. Now I know what your intentions are. It’s easier to help you when I know what it is I am helping you with. But don’t let the ring problem stop you from proposing. It’s not like he is going to accept just to get one. And once you’re engaged you can go choose your wedding band together.” She certainly had set the priorities straight. What mattered was that I first asked Justin if he would take me as his life partner. After all it is going to be a huge decision for him as well. And then we would settle the legal papers and start planning the big day. 

 

I couldn’t shake the idea that I needed a ring to prove him that my proposal was serious. And I know how romantic he is. I was also afraid he’d be disappointed somehow if I didn’t give him one when I popped the big question. 

That’s why I had taken this Friday afternoon off. If everything went according to plan tonight I’d be engaged to the second most fabulous fag in Pittsburgh. I am still the master lest some forget. 

So far none of the jeweller I had visited had shown me the kind of ring that could express the intensity of my feelings. I was looking for something that screamed I love you so much more than you could ever imagine so much that I want to break all the rules I have set so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I don’t know if any ring could convey all that. At least I wanted it to state that I was trusting him with my heart and my life. Frankly I was on the verge of giving up. 

When I walked into Cartier, I was getting a bit desperate particularly since they were my last chance to find something. I had already dismissed the selection in all the other upscale jewellers. Not even in Tiffany were they able to help me on my quest. Though they surely showed me every piece of jewellery they had in stock. The sales assistant had been very patient and was almost as disappointed as me when I had admitted that none of their creations had fully appealed to me. 

Not to say of course that most sales assistant were a bit surprised when I said I was looking for an engagement ring for my male partner. Apparently designers haven’t yet grasped that there is a huge market of gay men who have a high purchase power. And usually very good taste as well. 

So in the Cartier boutique I stood browsing the different display cabinet with carefully set watches, rings, necklaces and bracelets mostly targeted to women. I was definitely wasting my time.

“Can I help you, Sir?” enquired the polite male sales assistant.  
I turned around to face him. All hope were not lost he was gay and dare I say hot. “Maybe, I am looking for a ring for a man.” I repeated for the umpteenth time today.  
“Certainly, if you’d like to take a seat at the table on your right, sir. I’d be pleased to show you our collection.” I sat down waiting for the assistant while he opened several showcases and took the velvet trays containing the rings.  
“Are you looking for something in particular?” He asked. “Is this ring for a birthday or something more romantic?”  
“It’s for an engagement. See I am going to ask this very special man to be my life partner. And I want to give him something that shows how much I want to. You know tell him that I changed my lifestyle for good.” Why was I telling him all this to I have no idea? Maybe because I was so certain that nothing he would try to sell me would remotely evoke the stand I was taking.  
“I think I understand and I may have just what you need.” Something in the way he looked at me told me he knew who I was and had certainly heard of my reputation as the stud of Liberty Avenue. I couldn’t remember if I had slept with him or not. He leaned closer and softly whispered “I once blew you in the backroom of Babylon.” He stood up and left to retrieve the jewel he thought would suit me while he explained its history. Even before he set it on the table I knew he was right. Finally I had found the perfect engagement gift for my Sunshine. 

 

My nerves were playing havoc when I slid open the door. Justin was standing over the cooking unit stirring in a pan. “Hey” he said as he turned to greet me. He was sporting his trademark thousand-watt smile. “Hey” I answered. I walked up to him and snaked my arms around his waist before leaning down for a passionate kiss. “I love you.” I said when our lips parted. “I love you too.” Was his immediate reply. I kissed him again. 

“Someone is feeling frisky tonight.” He giggled. “Ain’t I ever? Hmm Sunshine.” I purred.

“You’d better get changed dinner is almost ready.” He shoved me gently and pushed me toward the bedroom. I did as ordered. But before I took off my jacket I checked he wasn’t looking at me and pulled the box of my pocket and hid it in the top drawer of the nightstand. I wasn’t hungry at all. I wanted to be inside of him. I needed to make love to him. I craved for his smooth pale skin, his plump lips, his bubble butt. 

I wantonly waltzed stark naked back to the kitchen and planted myself a few feet from him. As on that first night I spread my arms wide. He didn’t need more incentive. In one swift step he was nestling up with me. He rained kisses on my chest while his hands were caressing every inch of my back. I pulled him closer. Our bodies were totally in contact. I let one of my hand slip inside his waistband and started fondling his cheeks. The other was running through his hair. I lifted his head to claim his mouth. I crushed my lips to his and ran my tongue over them to get inside. His lips parted giving me complete access. He buckled up to grind his now fully erect dick between my legs. “Let’s move to the bedroom.” I grabbed his ass and swept him off the floor into my arms. He wrapped his legs around my waist. We resumed our fervent kissing as I carried him to bed.

I lowered myself to lay him on the bed. He removed his T-shirt and threw it over my head as I freed him out of his cargoes. My thumb ran along the elasticated waistband of his brief before yanking them off and tossing them by the bed. I took in the delightful sight of my naked lover spread-eagle on top of the duvet, its dark blue emphasizing the whiteness of his skin. Sweat drops began to form on his forehead and his upper-lip. I knelt between his thighs and swooped down to lick the beads moving onwards to his neck. My tongue tasting his delicate tender skin, I lingered on at the base. His pulse was quickening as his arousal increased. His hands were running up and down my sides. He fingered my ribs one by one. Out of his mouth came a sequence of moans as I wrapped my lips around his cock’s head. My tongue pushed in its spilt to collect the first bubble of pre-cum. I rolled his balls between my thumb and my index provoking a loud gasp as I kept my assault on his turgid member. I hummed as I reached its base and inhaled the sweet smell of his golden pubic hair. He arched up his hips as I pulled my lips up. They tightened their grip on his shaft. I reached over to grab the lube and condom. I squeezed a good amount on my fingers before pushing one in his hole. It glided in easily. I added two more digits and began to finger fuck him. He rested his legs on my shoulder giving me full access. He clenched his ass as I retrieved my fingers. He took in a deep breath and relaxed as I squeezed more lube on my dick before slipping the condom on and lubricated it. I positioned myself at his hole. He exhaled slowly as I pushed inch by inch into him. The initial pain quickly turning into pleasure. I straightened my arm to support my weight and began a slow pace. His eyes were turning a deep blue. I was deep inside giving small thrust. I wanted our lovemaking to last. I tilted my hips to graze his prostate. He gave a throaty grunt. I pulled almost all the way out leaving just the tip of my head and pushed right back in. A groan escaped my mouth. I kept the thrust long and slow until he came. His load landing on his chest and chin. As we rode the wave of his orgasm I began to fuck him faster. His dick became hard again. I made sure to hit his prostate on every drive in. He swayed his hips in tune with me. I was ramming him really hard and fast. I felt the warning tightening in my groin, my balls tensing up readying for shooting. He came a second time tipping me with him over the edge. We both growled loudly as our cum spurted out in long spray, mine inside the condom, his all over our belly. I bent down and rested on his shoulder spreading his gunk between our abdomens. We were sticky with jizz and sweat. The smell of sex was heavy. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I was feeling light headed from the exhaustion but I had to go on with my mission. Part A of the plan was accomplished. I had fucked him within an inch of his life. Time to move in for the kill.

“Justin, Baby” I ventured to make sure he was hearing me. “Hmm.” Came his answer.

“Willyoubemylifepartner?” I mumbled in his chest, the words coming out cluttered in one.

“Yes I will if what I think I understood is well what you proposed.” He joyously responded. I felt his excitement coursing through his body. 

“You heard me well, Sunshine.” I confirmed as I stretched out my left hand to open the drawer and get the box. I grabbed it as I switched position and laid on my side to place it in his hand. His eyes began to well up as his fingers reached around it. I covered his hand with mine and let our fingers entwined. Tears of joy were gathering at the corner of my eyes. We were spooning in a muddle of bodily fluid when he lifted up the lid. In it laid a white gold bracelet and a tiny screwdriver, he was surprised when he saw the content. “I know you were probably expecting a ring.” I said as I took the bracelet “ but I think this is more appropriate in our case. Cartier created this specially for lovers.” I put it around my wrist and gave him the screwdriver “ it is meant to hint the mutually consented attachment of those who wear it.” I went on “only you will decide when I take it off. You keep the screwdriver and if you ever get tired of me you use it to free me. By closing this bracelet you will handcuff me to your love. And as long as I wear it I will be only yours. There may be no locks on our door but now there is one on my heart.” He looked at me in awe. He understood that when he locked the golden link I would let go of my infamous past and vow to stay faithful whatever the cost. This time it was a conscious choice. He took my arm and screwed close the bracelet. “You’re mine now, Brian Kinney and I am never setting you free. You hear me. As long as there is a breath left in me we will belong to each other.” He pinned my arm to the mattress and began to attack my mouth with very eager kisses. Time to make love once more.

* * *

Author’s note: You can check the bracelet on Cartier’s web site. The information I give was taken from their fact sheets.


End file.
